<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Singing Horde by Lunarium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089319">The Singing Horde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium'>Lunarium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Singing, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Micah and Sea Hawk collaborate on rehabilitating Horde Prime clones, to Glimmer’s horror.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Singing Horde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/gifts">Guinevak</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad, what’re you doing?!” Glimmer cried out when she stepped into the hall. </p>
<p>“Glimmer!” Micah greeted brightly. Sea Hawk stood nearby, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Look what Sea Hawk and I have been working on!”</p>
<p>Nodding to Micah, Sea Hawk turned to the choir of Horde clones and announced, “On my cue, gentlehorde!”</p>
<p>He began with a shanti, and following were hundreds of voices like nails on chalkboard. Glimmer’s eyes watered. Bow covered his ears as he fell to his knees. “Make it stop!”</p>
<p>Glimmer turned to Mermista pleadingly, but the princess only shrugged. </p>
<p>“Wasn’t my idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>